The present invention relates to a concealment system, and more particularly, to a portable concealment system for blinds and other structures.
There are a variety of hunting and wildlife observation products that are adapted to conceal movement of a hunter or wildlife observer from game, such as deer, turkey and waterfowl. One such product is the ground blind.
Ground blinds include a frame covered by panels constructed of a camouflage material that blends in the natural surroundings. The frame and material usually form an enclosure in which a hunter or wildlife observer conceals themselves. The camouflage material is usually opaque so that a hunter can move within the enclosure without alerting game to the hunter or observer's presence within the blind.
Similarly, the military and police also use a variety of products to conceal the human form, equipment and/or machinery. For example, there are a variety of camouflage netting systems that are adapted to drape over equipment. The netting systems include camouflage patterns that blend in with natural surroundings so that the equipment is concealed from view.
Most conventional hunting ground blinds have an unnatural-looking, cubical or box-shaped geometric shape. An example of a box-shaped, hub-style blind is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,338 to Stumbo. Such a box-shaped blind appears out of place and unnatural in most wildlife environments, where near-perfect geometric shapes are uncommon. If not concealed, wildlife is usually able to readily identify such a blind. Deer, turkey and waterfowl are particularly adept at identifying conventional box-shaped ground blinds, given their prevalence in recent years. Many times, game will keep a safe distance from identified ground blinds, and accordingly, thwart the hunters or wildlife observer's attempts at harvesting or observing the game.
Typically, hunters will use natural foliage, such as brush, trees, shrubs, and cattails crudely laid against or over the ground blind to “brush in” and better conceal the ground blind. Many times, however, the collection of these items and concealment of the blind takes time, and can be particularly difficult to do quietly, which may alert nearby game to the hunter's presence. Moreover, collecting foliage in the area can spread the scent of the hunter, which can reduce the likelihood of a successful hunt, particularly if the blind is hunted soon after brushing it in.
Recently, manufacturers have begun to add strips of fabric that are cut in the shape of leaves around the hard corners or edges of ground blinds. These leaves usually project about an inch or two from the corners or edges. Even with these fabric leaves, from a distance, the geometric shape of the ground blind remains readily recognizable. Accordingly, even with a leafy cut-out fabric on the blind, many hunters still brush in the ground blind, which causes the above-mentioned noise, sight and scent issues, thereby reducing the likelihood of game observation and/or harvest from the blind.